


Speaking Without Words

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100words, A new series, Because I adore him, Gen, Have all the Rosi, prompt: #124 - word pairs i, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Rosi forgot how hard it is to talk without words





	Speaking Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a pair of words: allowed/aloud.

Being mute for weeks on end, not allowed to say a single thing aloud, unless he was protected by a field of silence, was hard. Much harder than Rosi had expected when he had agreed with the idea. 

He understood how to work with it, thankfully. When he first ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi, he actually had been silent for a few days, until he had figured out how to turn the power off. Thank goodness for seastone. 

This was the same. He just had to learn to use his body to speak in ways that Doffy would understand.


End file.
